El fin justifica los medios
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: ¿Tu vida?¿La vida de tus compañeros?¿La vida de aquellos que quieres?. No importa cuantas veces lo pensemos, la resolución nunca cambiaría, por que solo conocemos un método de hacer las cosas. Las equivalencias siempre funcionan, aunque a veces, dan giros inesperados. [Long-shot][MilitaryStuck][AU][Humanstuck] [Multiparing:JohnDave,DirkJake,Erivris,Erifef unidireccional]
1. Prologo: -Visión-

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Andrew Hussie, el asesino de parejas más grande de todos los tiempos(?)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicatoria:<em>**_ A los tiempos, que no hago un fic dedicado a alguien, pero bien, este fic es un regalo de navidad(?), para mi partner de DaveJohn en una cuenta en Facebook, ella aparte de ser mi compañera en feels y explosiones por culpa del OTP, es una de las personas más agradables que he podido conocer y definitivamente se merece esto y mucho más. __Silvi, yo se que alguna vez leerá esto, espero que sea de su agrado._

_PD: Debe saber que como amiga, la quiero un montón -Le lanza kokoro-_

**Menciones importantes:**

**-**_Tina: esta mujer llena mi vida con recomendaciones muy buenas de ellos_

_-Cami: la persona a la cual he stalkeado el OTP, por que los roleea too(?)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas previas a la lectura: <em>**

**Este fic fue subido sin ser revisado por mi beta, cuando ella pueda editará el documento, pero hasta eso pueden leerlo si gustan**

**Los personajes principales, aún se estan arreglando para hacerse presentes(?). Es decir, que posiblemente ni Dave, ni John aparezcan en este cap.**

* * *

><p>"Los hombres ofenden antes al que aman que al que temen." ( Nicolás Maquiavelo)<p>

"But baby there you again, there you again making me love you" (One more night/Maroon 5)

* * *

><p><em><strong>El fin justifica los medios.<strong>_

_-Prologo: Visión-_

= = Se el capitán estratega.

De momento eres el capitán estratega el cual está encargado de llevar a cabo los planes de una guerra que se avecina. Realmente no se puede decir que no disfrutabas de tu trabajo, te habías preparado toda una vida para esto, desde pequeño habías sido edicado para ser grande. Y pese a que Eridan Ampora jamás tuvo el puesto de Capitan General de la armada, el puesto que ocupabas tampoco era algo pequeño. Es más, la importancia que tenía era más grande del que la mayoría de gente podía imaginar. Ya que dependía que tan bien estén formulados los planes, para que su ejército sobreviviese o no.

Pero ¿realmente lo hacías por puro agrado a la violencia?, la respuesta era mucho más compleja que un si o un no. Pese a sabiendas de muchos de tu amor por hacer tu trabajo bien, y ser catalogado como un salvaje por eso. Tu mayor razón por hacer todo aquello que hacías iba mucho más allá de cualquier ideal de alguien de mente cuadrada.

Tu deseo más grande, y por qué a la final decidiste enlistarte a las tropas militares, había sido siempre, protegerla. Si cualquiera que te conocía sabría que te refrías a la chica de cabello negro y ojos fucsias con la que te habías criado desde que eran pequeños. Feferi Pixies. Quien sabía tu nombre, sabría que la cuidabas como un tesoro. Cuidabas sus delicados gestos al expresarse con aquellos que la rodeaban, cuidabas su sonrisa, cuidabas todo lo que era significativo para tu persona que le pertenecía a ella. Y aunque no te cabía la menor duda de que ella no te correspondería de aquí en unos mil años. Con esa excusa habías cometido unas cuantas barbaries, habías asesinado a un montón de gente, para llegar a donde estas ahora. Todo por mantenerla como la muñeca y princesa que amaste, amas y te frustra.

Cualquiera pensase que lo que acababas de decir, solo podía ser de alguien que estuviese cegado por amor, pero ciertamente si la realidad fuese tan simple, el mundo caminaría por otro sendero diferente al que se ha ido moviendo los últimos siglos.

Pero como esto a lo que llamamos realidad, no era un cuento de hadas, sabias que no eras el único que había hecho ese tipo de sacrificios para llegar a donde estaban. Y a cualquiera que intentase juzgarte tranquilamente pudieses arruinarle los planes con una frase que cualquier inepto que tuviese algo de cultura, sabía, que tras años de hacerla tu medio de defensa, se convirtió en tu practica más grande y la única que parecía racional en los momentos de desesperanza o soledad : " El fin justifica los medios"

Sabiendo y teniendo claro esto, y sabiendo que tenías que presentarle el nuevo proyecto a quien estaba en estos momentos en una posición superior a la tuya, de momento te encontrabas en tu habitación jugando con mapas, piezas muy parecidas a los juegos del monopolio, un compás y una regla. Era una actividad divertida: trazar coordenadas, adelantarte a posiciones y jugadas de un ejército que sabía trabajar mucho más lento que el tuyo. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas. Y ya estaba casi todo listo, estabas más que entusiasmado por que como pocas veces una actividad que necesitase de todo tu intelecto. Se presentaba. Y definitivamente así hubieses continuado al ritmo del Danse Macabre, en tus pensamientos si es que no hubiese sido por el hecho de que siempre, siempre había un idiota que tenía que joder la inspiración y la gracia en el momento en el que estas más emocionado.

Con el suave desliz de la puerta de tu habitación, se aproximó una de las mujeres que siempre había sido un peligro no solo para ti, sino para todos tus compañeros, nada más y nada menos que Serket. Teniendo en cuenta que podría arruinar o filtrar la información de lo que habías armado hasta el momento, dejaste tu escritorio para recibirla. Acomodando tus lentes, y bufanda, fieles compañeras de vida, y sobre todo en este frio invierno.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Vris? — Comentaste siseaste, mientras la retenías un poco a que no se acercase a lo que hacías.

—Nada, en especial encerrado— respondió ella, igual de cortante que lo hiciste tú.

—¿A que has venido entonces? —volviste a preguntar, con un gesto de amargura en el rostro y con un tono un tanto curioso.

Ella solo sonrió con orgullo, para luego mirarte desafiante.

—¡Hay alguien que te busca! —respondió ella con un tono mucho más tranquilo, pero que tu sabías se trataba de algo más allá de lo que realmente aparentaba.

—¿De quién se trata? —Preguntaste—Sabes que no tengo tiempo para perder ahora, tengo que entregar estos papeles para más tarde. Y seguir planeando una estrategia para el final de la semana—Mierda, se te escapo lo que hacias.

—¿De quien crees que se trata? —Jugueteo ella con su cabello, para luego dirigir su mirada a la mesa en la que habías estado sentado solo hace unos pocos segundos. Para luego, como si se tratase de una persona inocente tantease su mentón como si realmente estuviese intentando recordar algo. Hasta que por fin, su boca de vivora, se abrió para por un momento romper la tranquilidad de cristal que habías construido con tu trabajo.

— Creo que es tu amiguita. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Pero no lo malinterpretes, no está sola. —Replico y tú ya no querías escuchar más.

Mordiste con fuerza tu labio inferior acallando lo que supone que ibas a decir. Y le dirigiste la mirada a quien estaba en tu delante pidiéndole que se retire. A la final ya había cumplido lo que había venido a hacer. Y eso era sacarte de la concentración en la que estabas sumergido.

Pero era inevitable. No por nada entre todos ella era conocida como la araña. Su presencia, era sumamente toxica y el veneno que salía de su boca, se parecía mucho al que llevabas cargando un cierto tiempo. Era una lástima que no confiases en ella lo suficiente como para ser alguien más, era una lástima que el repudio que sentías antes sus acciones superasen tus propias expectativas.

* * *

><p>= = Eres la investigadora de un cuerpo militar.<p>

Y la vida jamás fue tan aburrida. A diferencia de muchos de los que estaban en él , tu no habías escogido estar allí.El buker y las oficinas militares jamás habían sido agradables para alguien como tu, si hubieses pedido una vida diferente, seguramente sería de adivina en algún pueblo cualquiera.

Pero la guerra en un pasado, en el futuro y el presente, jamás era tan amable con los civiles. Tu eras solo una niña cuando todo esto comenzó, pero aún recuerdas la manera más sencilla en la cual supieron cortarle la luz a la mariposa que aún estaba conociendo el significado de lo que era volar. Basto una buena espada y un par de pistolas de dos hombres de una nación cercana para acabar con tu familia. Si bien no te dabas por reñirte con el mundo. Esto se convirtió en la manera en la cual seguiste corriendo.

Y te funcionó por un tiempo.

Pero a medida de que avanzabas con el tiempo, las cosas en tu alrededor no cambiaron. Es más, se volvieron cada vez más complejas.

Estuviste a punto de perecer, varias veces.

Pero la misma milicia que se encargó de quitarte lo que adoraste alguna vez. Procuro darte un nuevo refugio.

A cambio de un servicio.

Fue en ese momento en el que te colocaste una máscara, y tu lengua se volvió veneno y tus oídos tus mejores amigos. Si, eras investigadora, pero no cualquiera, tu trabajo era encargarte de la información y descubrir que tan certeras eran las situaciones que se formaban. Pero hace unas semanas habías concluido con lo que se te ordeno hacer.

Y sin nada más en la agenda, fuiste a visitar a cierto personaje que sabía sacarte más de un gesto y era uno de los únicos con quien de alguna manera podía decirse podías ser tu misma. Con pena debes decir que no duro mucho.

Y que era una lástima que aún fuese un cretino que ignorase parte de la realidad tal y como esta se le presentaba. Pero bien dicen que en los tiempos de guerra cada quien ve lo que quiere ver intenta ver lo que le hace mejor para que no sufra un quiebre mental. Aun así eso signifique sacrificar la cordura propia. Cosa que estuvieses encantada de ver, si eso no sugiriese acabar con tu vida también. Era hora que alguien le abriese los ojos a unas cuantas personas. Pero claro, primero debía dejar pasar su momento de gloria, explicando, lo que seguramente sería el plan que daría inicio al final, y a la parte más fuerte de esta guerra.

Siendo esa la situación, dejaste entonces, que se luzca ante el resto de quienes ocupaban altos rangos en aquel lugar, a la final le haría falta el orgullo después de lo que le dirías.

Acabarías con sus dulces ilusiones, aquellas que creías irreales.

Aun así significase cortarle las esperanzas.

Harías lo que fuese necesario para que sobreviviesen.Y no solo te referías al capitán estratega y a ti, si no aquellos con quienes podías decir, que habías hecho un lazo.

* * *

><p>Pues bien, yo se que la mayoría de ustedes esperaban ver a Dave y a John en el primer capitulo. Yo misma consideré ponerlos en un inicio, desde el primer cap, pero lo cierto es que este proyecto es a largo plazo(?), y de una temática quizás un poco diferente y ellos me parecieron más acertados para abrir algo como les traigo una buena noticia, el siguiente cap si es para ellos.<p>

Espero yo,poder llevar la trama que me he planteado. Y si sale como quiero, estoy segura que les gustará.

En cuanto a parejas, ya tengo pensadas unas cuales. Pero deberán ser pacientes si quieren ver de que se trata.

PD: Las actualizaciones, procuraré hacerlas, por lo menos una por mes. Si me es posible dos.

* * *

><p>Eso sería todo. ¡Nos vemos en otro cap!<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: -Presentaciones e ideales-

Yo actualizando cada mil años, este fic va dedicado a mi compañera y amiga Silvi :3

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hussie, si es que Homestuck fuera mío, el JohnDave fuese canon(?).

**NOTAS PREVIAS: **Aún no he ido a molestar a mi editora, así que me disculpo de antemano si es que hay alguna falla en la redacción.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Presentaciones e ideales-<span>_

* * *

><p>== En un país vecino, años atrás pero no demasiados.<p>

Tú nombre es John Egbert y tú también eres víctima de esta guerra.

Tienes aproximadamente quince años y no hace mucho perdiste a tu padre, aunque claro, no es algo de lo que haya que sorprenderse cuando hay este tipo de conflictos bélicos. Sinceramente pudiste haber odiado a la milicia a partir de ese evento, sin embargo tú estabas harto ya de todo lo que sucedía, y lo único que querías era acabar con todo esto. Y para situaciones como la que vivías tenías que ser realista, a este tipo de asuntos había que acabarlos desde la raíz. Para ello, en este caso, te tocaba ingresar al sistema, para poder acabar con la corrupción que allí residía, desde hace quizás unos 8 años, cuando comenzó todo esto.

Si, esa era la razón por la cual estabas parado ahora e en la fila de novatos. Y sin aún saber mucho acerca del mundo querías cambiarlo. Esa era la idea, por más bobo que sonase. Ahora bien, supone que deberías guardar seriedad con algo así, sin embargo, tu personalidad vivaz te lo impedía. Siendo ese el caso y sin poder estar tranquilo, intentando acercarte a las personas que allí residían. Parecía con las caras que llevaban que estaban listos para morir, quizás por esa razón cuando te acercaste a algunos de ellos te ignoraron.

Con sinceridad no esperabas nada de ninguno, pese a ello te sorprendió que el único que te prestará atención fuese nada más y nada menos que el que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Aunque claro, tú nunca te negabas a una amistad así que te presentaste como era debido.

— ¡Hola, mi nombre es John Egbert!, algunos aquí parecen un poco amargados, y aunque tú no haces la gran diferencia en cuanto a sus caras, pareces ser más amable. —Le regalaste una sonrisa, pensabas que estabas llevando esta conversación de la mejor manera. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntaste sin decaer en tu ánimo. —

—Dave Strider —Respondió, y antes de que pudieras abusar de su confianza y preguntarle si es que él quería ser tu amigo. Te interrumpió con la pregunta que suponía, te harían muchos a partir de ese momento. — ¿Qué hace una persona como tu aquí?, no lo tomes a mal pero no parece que estés hecho para morir en batalla.

Eso tú lo sabías, pero lo que tenías en mente era aún más grande que no aparentes estar tan listo para ir a las misiones, igual eso, ya lo aprenderías. Pensaste por unos segundos antes de responderle, no es como si quisieras pelear el primer día. — Pueees, diría que la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque lo perdí todo ya hace un tiempo, aunqueee no es del todo cierto. —Clavaste tu mirada en su persona. —Mi verdadero objetivo aquí tampoco es morir en batalla como tú dices, si no acabar con todo esto.

El joven alzó una de sus cejas, parecía creer que estabas jugando con él, y pese a que fueses un gran bromista, este tipo de cosas era de las pocas cosas que jamás decías a la ligera. Tú diste a denotar lo que pensabas con tus expresiones. Y el solo pudo responder de la manera en la que tú esperabas.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó el intentando no reír. —Ese es uno de los pensamientos más idealistas que he oído en las últimas horas. Pese a eso, no creo que dures ni un mes en el lugar.

Espera eso fue muy cruel y de alguna manera te molesto un poco que te subestimaran tanto por eso antes de que continuase, lo interrumpiste. — ¿Quieres apostar?

Estas seguro que para ese momento ustedes dos tomaron una postura mucho más seria. El dejo escapar de su una sonrisa muy ligera, no creía que le hubieses dicho eso. Seguro. —Normalmente no apuesto con suicidas, pero está bien, no tengo nada que perder —Pauso por unos segundos. — Y para que veas que no tengo nada en contra de tus sueños hagamos una promesa — Para aquel tiempo no sabías si es que esa persona te cumpliría o no aquello, aun así accediste asintiendo con la cabeza— Si es que tu llegas a ser algo más que un simple soldado, y a medida de que te acerques a tu sueño, me convertiré en tu mano derecha. Te hará falta ayuda si quieres terminar con esto ¿no es así?

Asentiste una vez más, pero no pudiste evitar regalarle un gesto de agrado con todo esto. —Así es —Le respondiste —Pero está bien. Acepto la apuesta, en el caso en el que yo pierda y pierda de vista todo lo que me propuse, prometo retirarme de la milicia.

—Si es que duras para eso. —Replico de nuevo.

— ¡Exactamente! —Respondiste tú, no permitiéndole tener la última palabra. Eso claro, sin saber a ciencia cierta si es que en aquel momento te habías ganado un amigo o un enemigo.

* * *

><p>== Tu nombre era Dave Srtider y burlarte de la gente demasiado ingenua no era precisamente tu trabajo, sin embargo, con quien conociste hace un par de meses fue inevitable.<p>

Es decir, ¿qué clase de tonto creería desde que ingresa que puede acabar un conflicto como ese?

No necesitabas de muchas razones para creer lo que creías, y aun así el destino parecía jugarte una mala pasada. Ya que como eras un novato también te asignaron un compañero de cuarto. Y si, la suerte había hecho que la persona que iba a dormir el resto de tus días hubiese sido el chico de dientes grandes, al cual le habías hecho una estúpida cual cumplirías si, en el caso de que estuviese cerca de ser real. A la final eras un hombre de palabra y no tenías razón por la cual retractarte

Y no, no es que tuvieses nada en contra de John, sin embargo, no lo entendías del todo, talvez por tu falta de objetivos en el lugar además de que al ser más realista ya que fuiste criado siempre en una familia que se dedicaba a este tipo de cosas sabías como se manejaban allí. Sacrificar una vida o muchas vidas para ellos era nada, mucho peor un ideal o un sueño, y claro no se detendrían solo porque el otro tenía buenas intenciones, es más según lo que alguna vez comentaba Dirk cuando aún estabas por decidir qué hacer con tu desastrosa vida, aquellos que tenían esa clase de ideas no eran si quiera asesinados por un ejército que no querías, por lo cual,obviamente tu tampoco irías a contarle a nadie las idioteces que te habían dicho esa vez, es más y aunque no sabías el por qué te importaba tanto estabas dispuesto a guardar su secreto siempre y cuando el otro disimulase. Cosa que parecía hacer, ya que no comentaba eso con las personas del lugar.

En fin, quizás estabas pensando mucho en esa persona para tu gusto, pero no era para menos si es que desde que comparten habitación y la convivencia en un principio fue un suplicio. Y como ya mencionaste no era precisamente por sus ideales, sino más bien esa nada irónica personalidad que lo acompañaba. Es decir, si no se callaba en ningún momento y siempre te preguntaba como estabas o como te había ido o cual había el entrenamiento del día.

Era exasperante que fuera así de animoso,sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esa convivencia se hacía cada vez menos difícil de llevar. Además de bueno, si tenías que ser más sincero no estabas acostumbrado a tanta atención por parte de una persona, ya que jamás en tu vida con tu hermano o con tu familia tuviste ese tipo de trato siempre te enseñaron que lo correcto era deducir ese tipo de situaciones. No obstante aquello iba mermando cada vez ás por eso más que por cualquier otra razón en días como hoy te resultaba imposible ser tú mismo al cien por ciento, maldecías que fuese así, ya que había algo que debías cuidar en honor a tu apellido.

Y supone que deberías seguir pensando en esto, pero una voz te interrumpió.

—Dave, no puedo creer que te hubieses lucido en ese entrenamiento — Lo escuchaste replicarte desde el baño, ya estabas acostumbrado a este tipo de conversaciones a través de las paredes. Por muy extrañas que fuesen.

—Y eso que no le puse ni la mitad de mi fuerza — Replicaste en un tono bastante más relajado que de costumbre. Era notorio, como tus pensamientos pocas veces coincidían con tus acciones cuando se trataba de tu compañero de cuarto.

—Eso no lo creo — Lo replico con un cierto tono de seguridad. —Tú jamás te contienes cuando se trata de entrenamientos.

Cosa que no era cierta y lo sabías, te habían entrenado también para saber disimular al menos que no estuvieses en nada serio. Pese a eso no te atrevías a contradecirle una palabra, quizás la razón más grande es porque sabías que John admiraba eso de ti, el mismo lo había dicho, no había razón para darle a pensar que era diferente o ¿sí? En momentos como estos simplemente te quedabas callado. Y lo dejabas seguir hablando.

Eras una persona que normalmente no se juntaba con los que los rodean, y por más que te negases a admitirlo pese a que el otro era un bobo, se había ganado tu aprecio en poco tiempo. Estabas seguro podrías llamarlo amigo.

* * *

><p>Aún anda algo lento, pero prometo más dinamismo más adelante :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: -Promesas-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HS no me pertenecen, si fuera así, esta pareja ya fuese canon(?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Promesas.-<strong>_

== Eres Dave Strider y aún te cuesta creer que con el paso de los años John se ha vuelto más habilidoso.

Y no, no es como si es que lo subestimarás, pero seguía siendo la misma persona inocente e ingenua que era cuando entro a la milicia. Pensabas que quizás, si seguía así a este paso pues sería solo cuestión de tiempo que cumpliese su objetivo y pronto sería la persona a cargo, que llevaría a cabo las situaciones que acabarían con la guerra. Aunque claro, aquello no era sinónimo de que cuando salía tú estuvieses al cien por ciento seguros de que regresaría sano y salvo. Era por esa razón más que por cualquier otra cosa que cuando se acercaba la fecha de que eso ocurriese después de lo que lo hubiesen sacado a misiones, te mantenía con cierto malestar en todo el cuerpo y pese a que te gustará decir que mantienes al margen con algunos sentimientos, era en esta época en las cuales, no podías conservar tu mascará de Strider.

Como sea, ahora mismo estabas en una situación asó esperabas a que John regresase de su viaje y como era de esperarse, por una costumbre que te habías ganado a través de los años, lo estabas esperando. Aunque claro, siempre lo hacías de una manera diferente, así que te colocaste tal y como si es que estuvieses dormido, querías que se lleve un buen susto.

No paso mucho antes de que el pelinegro pasase a través de la puerta, y tú te levantaste con cara de no haber dormido muchos días o muchas noches, pero todo por hacer que salte, no fallo, en cosa de unos cinco segundos viste a John saltar para que luego te tirase lo primero que encontró en la mano, agradecías que siempre fallase en eso.

—Sup'—Le saludaste como siempre lo hacías. — ¿Qué tal el viaje Egbert? Muchas noches sin dormir por coquetear con mujeres hermosas. —Sí, te gustaba bromear con él, pese que no te gustaba mucho la idea de imaginarte que es lo que hacía en cuando estaba lejos, a la final los hombres tienen necesidades luego que pasan de la pubertad.

—¡Cállate! y siiii, de hecho fueron muchas noches sin dormir, perooooo como decirlo, mmm no tienen nada que ver con mujeres hermosas, esas son cosas que le hacen falta a mi vida— Y un silencio de pronto lo inundó el cuarto, aunque no duro mucho. —Esas trasnochadas se deben a las peleas tu sabes, en las guerras se cobran muchas vidas y pues nos dedicamos a hacer eso casi siempre. —Escuchabas cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, podrías jurar que se lamentaba por eso, si, era un bobo.

—Ya veo, acabaste con los chicos malos entonces. —Comentaste en tono estoico, al asintió con la cabeza para luego de ello, comenzar a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto y comenzar a desvestirse. Tú mientras tanto pensabas un par de cosas, las cuales conversarías con el otro en unos segundos más.

Está bien, quizás fueron más de unos segundos, sin embargo, allí estaban ya acomodados en la misma cama. Si, era extraño, pero a ustedes que venían compartiendo cuarto quizás más ya de unos cuantos años era normal.

— ¿Y vas a contarme como te fue? —Le cuestionaste—Has estado más callado que de costumbre el día de hoy.

Él te reviro los ojos. —Ya hablamos de esto hace unos segundos. —Comentó con cierto tono defensivo.

—Sí, pero normalmente cuando regresas de este tipo de misiones sueles hablar hasta por los codos y no suele haber quién te calle. Así que ¿Vas a decirme o no? —Replicaste eso ultimo mientras te acostabas en el estómago ajeno para utilizarlo como almohada, mientras él se remordía el labio inferior, oh, estaba nervioso.

— ¡Oye!, no es como si es que yo fuera un anciano chismoso o algo por el estilo, pero es que, son de esas cosas que no quiero recordar o más bien me da miedo.

Tú alzaste una ceja, como supone entenderías así. Pero luego continúo. —Te he dicho lo mucho que me molesta ver esos actos descorazonados cuando andamos por el campo de batalla. —Asentiste—Pues antes de regresarnos un superior mío acabo con la vida de una niña y no lo pensó dos veces para hacerlo.

Te miró como si esperará respuesta de tu parte, no entendías cual era el problema—Son posibles enemigos al final de cuentas—

John te miro con desagrado. —Por Dios Dave, son niños, la mayoría de ellos están asustados y acaban de perder a sus padres, hacer eso es cruel.

—Es más cruel dejarlo solos, ¿no?, si es que lo piensas así es diferente, esas personas se vuelven miserables y luego si sobreviven buscaran venganza de aquellos que los pusieron en esas condiciones. —Estoico como siempre Strider, pese a que John cada vez más te mirase más feo.

—Odio que las vidas humanas valgan tan poco para ustedes—se levantó un poco, no es como si es que quisiera sacarte de allí, pero, ya no estaba cómodo como hace unos segundos, bien hecho Dave, así alejarás al único amigo que te queda.

—Es la ley de la vida— replicaste un poco más a la defensiva, no te gustaba pelear con John, sin embargo tampoco estabas acostumbrado a quedarte callado.

— ¡Dios!, si es que hubieran hecho valer esa ley conmigo, yo ya estuviera muerto. —Se cruzó de brazos, impidiéndote así ver su rostro, tú de manera muy impulsiva quitaste lo que te obstruía de verlo. —Esa es la vida en la guerra John, lastimosamente algunos sobreviven y otros mueren, ¡eres afortunado!—Ironía y sarcasmo ¿Dónde?

El solo chasqueo la lengua y aplico la ley del hielo por unos minutos. No le hablarás si él no lo hacía.

— ¡Oye Dave! —Escuchaste se le escapó de la boca mientras te debatías si pasarte a tu cama.

—Mhn— Respondiste.

—Puedes hacerme una promesa. —Lo miraste con una sonrisilla un poco antipática.

—Cualquier cosa, pero, nada de anillos ¡Eh Egbert! —Comentaste cual sabelotodo, aunque esta eran de las veces en las que realmente te hacían sentir importante. Desde que John decidió que te convertirías en su mano derecha, te comenzó a encargar cosas para su futuro, cosas muy personales y objetivos, estabas seguro que esta vez sería lo mismo ya que John pocas veces era así de serio.

Él te sonrió para luego hablar—me gustaría que cuando este de encargado, me recuerdes…—Y antes de que pudieras hacer algún comentario estúpido, alzo la mirada. —Me recuerdes quien soy, en el sentido que me gustaría que no me dejes perderme y ser igual que ustedes.

—Eso es muy grosero John— le dijiste, aunque habías entendido el mensaje, él quería recordar que los seres humanos eran relativamente más importantes que el luchar en batalla.

Él te sonrió de nuevo. Quizás pensó que no te lo tomabas en serio, pero lo cierto era que guardabas todas y cada una de esas cosas en tu memoria y claro otras cosas que te hacían feliz también como haberte quedado dormido al lado de John.

* * *

><p>Aún eras Dave Strider, y no eras la persona que estaba hecha para amar, eso lo sabías desde un inicio. Sin embargo eso no te impedía fijarte cada vez más y más en John. Y poco a poco pudiste entender todo lo que era él y todo lo que provocaba en ti.<p>

Y si, detestabas sonar como una niña, pero te habías dando cuenta que con el pasar de los años, entre más ignorabas el sentimiento, este se hacía más fuerte, al final, acabaste por aceptarlo, aunque claro nunca pensaste en que se lo dirías alguna vez a tu mejor amigo. La razón, quizás porque en sus objetivos de vida, el amar no era parte de sus planes.

Aun así, había situaciones como la actual en las que te hacía pensar lo contrario. John era todo un enigma, ciertamente, había sido el misterio que como pocas cosas había atraído tu atención hacía el.

Y allí estaban espalda contra espalda, con tu mano sobre la suya, con tu corazón a mil, estos eran los momentos de descanso que más te gustaban, y él era la persona con la que te gustaba que pasaran. Cuando el cayó en cuenta, se dio la vuelta de tal manera que pudieran quedar de frente, y mirarse, explorar, intentando descifrar que era esto que pasaba entre ustedes que se había acrecentado con la convivencia.

Estas seguro de que pensó en abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, y de pronto, comenzó a tratarte como si es que fueras un niño revolviendo tus cabellos, paseando por tus mejillas hasta con su pulgar acariciar tus labios.

No pudiste evitar sobresaltarte. Si, eran estas cosas en las que se diferenciaban con John, el era mucho más íntimo que tú con las personas, de mucho más contacto, sin embargo tras ello no pudiste evitar intentar acercarte para darle un beso, cosa que como un reflejo, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. Su contacto fue muy sutil, y duró muy poco antes de que cayeran de nuevo en la realidad, luego de eso John fue el que los separo, y movió la cabeza, de ese momento tu supiste que nunca más tendrías algo así, sin embargo, cuando algo era tan perfecto, era difícil olvidarlo.

* * *

><p>= = Ahora eres, John Egbert y no es que el amor no estuviese en tu lista de cosa por hacer. Sin embargo tenías algo más difícil que construir, y que te tomaría más tiempo en hacer que amar.<p>

Si, era esa la razón por la cual no le diste importancia a esas cosas, sin embargo, tras un par de años más de aquella promesa que le hiciste que te haga, la convivencia y la preocupación del otro sobre tus cosas se había convertido en algo que con el tiempo te fue llenando. Además de ciertas convivencias un poco extrañas entre ustedes.

Aunque jamás quisiste que acabase en esto, un beso, era lo peor que podría pasarte o pasarles, no porque fuese Dave o alguna cosa así, no, más bien porque no sabías que podría pasar con ustedes dos con el pasar del tiempo. Y aunque sonase muy arrogante, querías cuidarlo, por eso apenas pudiste se te separarte del otro, le negaste con la cabeza.

Le estabas diciendo que esto no podía repetirse, le dabas a entender, que no querías herirlo y pese a que no te arrepentías de lo que habías hecho, estabas seguro que el entendió eso también.

Suspiraste, ojalá Dave entendiese, sin embargo y como compañeros de cuarto y no saber decir si como amigos, su relación nunca más fue la misma.

* * *

><p>== Años más tarde pero no demasiados<p>

Y jamás has estado tan impaciente como lo estas ahora, no era para menos, estaban a unas cuantas horas de algo realmente importante. Algo que posiblemente cambiaría tu vida de una manera más que suprema.

Y te estresaba, un poco. Aunque claro, siempre había alguien que te sacaba de esos trances mentales en los que te metías.

— ¿Estas nervioso Egbert? — Te pregunto sin hacer mucho ruido, mientras se acomodaba en la pared más cercana. Dave Strider siempre sabía hacer las preguntas más obvias en el momento más inesperado. Parecían idioteces, pero tú sabías que era más que nada, pura ironía, al menos si venía del de gafas.

—Sí y no—Le respondiste, con algo de gracia, el solo alzó una ceja a tu respuesta. Sabías que eso solo significaba una cosa, te estaba exigiendo una explicación más profunda.

Y se la darías.

—Es que si, tu sabes uno no se hace general de un ejército todos los días. Y no tiene que presentarse a una gran sala con la gente más importante de la nación. Pero sobre eso, pues las responsabilidades que se vienen con ello son bastante grandes, no sé si podre con todas, no sé si quiera, si es que lo haré bien. Espero que si—Acabaste comentando, para plantarle tu mirada al de gafas

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Te lo pregunto, sin dudar demasiado.

Tú le negaste con la cabeza, para luego responderle como se debía. —No, no tengo miedo, sé que terminaré acostumbrándome y final de cuentas, tampoco haré esto solo. Los tengo a ustedes. Y si es que me llego a equivocar, estarán ustedes para ayudarme a levantarme de nuevo y poder guiarlos.

Un gesto de agrado muy sutil se apodero del rostro del rubio. — ¡Eres un maldito idealista!, lo sabías.

— ¡No es idealismo!—Replicaste como excusa para luego torcer tu mirada Tú torciste la mirada, para luego moverle la cabeza, no era idealismo, si no lo que en verdad sentías con respecto a tus amigos. No tenías por qué negarlo, jamás te habías caracterizado por hacer algo así, supone Dave lo sabía, aunque siempre disfrutaba de molestarte con esas cosas. Aunque por circunstancias de la vida, aquello no era tan común como cuando entraste en la milicia. Sabías que quizás aquello era tu responsabilidad, pero lastimosamente no podías hacer nada, en aquellos momentos…

Y preferiste no pensar en eso, no ahora.

Tras eso, te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a caminar.

No querías llegar tarde, si es que se demoraban demasiado, llegarías tarde a tu propia ceremonia de ascenso. Y no, no se vería bien si eso sucedía. Y aunque las bromas aún te gustaban de manera amplia, no podías quedar en ridículo tampoco, a la final tu orgullo estaba de por medio.

Pasaron unos minutos y ahora que estabas adelante, de verdad no podías creértelo. No importa lo mucho que lo pienses, aún no sabes cómo llegaste a donde estas ahora. Y si, no es por nada pero no era común que alguien como tú llegase al puesto tan alto, como era el de general. Diciéndolo de una manera realista, había muchos que estaban más capacitados que tú. No solo refiriéndote a la fuerza o a la inteligencia. Si no, yendo un poco más profundo, había otros muchos capacitados para tomar el papel del líder.

Pero era tarde para acomplejarse por cosas así, y tú lo sabías en el momento en el que rendiste las pruebas para poder ascender de rango. Esto que sucedía de alguna manera, era tu deseo. Siendo ese el caso, preferías ignorar lo que te hacía pensar de manera negativa para dejar que la emoción que tenías, se apoderará de tu cuerpo.

Sobre todo al momento de observar los artilugios que te marcarían de aquí en adelante:

Una placa verde con un gusano tallado en ella, realmente algo poco común, pero nada desagradable que solía entregarse solo a aquellos que habían alcanzado el tan merecido rango. Y una gorra de plato blanca casi en su mayoría, adornada con un filo azul y en ese detalle en la parte alta al centro, llevaba incrustado la placa en forma de una casita verde, símbolo que solía caracterizar a la nación en la que vivías.

Aguantaste la respiración cuando de pronto escuchaste tu nombre, recitado por la moderadora del lugar.

—Ahora, Egbert John, un paso al frente. Por favor—

Obedeciste la orden que se te acababa de dar. Para inflar el pecho y volver a respirar. Luego de ello, comenzaste a escuchar parte de un discurso que lo único que haría es llenarte de orgullo, y hacerte pensar un poco en la responsabilidad que este nuevo puesto te concedía.

—Por su desempeño tanto en las misiones como en las pruebas aplicadas para subir de rango militar, se le concede a usted, John Egbert, con todo lo que esto implica, el titulo de capitán general de las tropas armadas de la nación…—

Te inclinaste un poco para que mientras hablaban con palabras llenas de formalidad, se te coloque el sombrero en la cabeza y la placa en el pecho sin el mayor de los problemas. Una vez terminado con aquello, poder volver a inmiscuirte en la seriedad y solemnidad de esta celebración. Ayudándote claro, de un gesto que era común para estos momentos, con una mano en el pecho cerca del corazón absorbiendo cada palabra que era recitada por la moderadora, convenciéndote de que ese sería tu estilo de vida de aquí en adelante.

—…El cual estará encargado en proteger a todos aquellos que están bajo su cargo, sin discriminación alguna. Poniendo siempre la paz de la nación y la vida de sus compañeros por sobre su propia vida. —

Asentías con la cabeza, lo sabías. Ese sería tu trabajo de aquí en adelante , lo que te ponía intranquilo de alguna manera porque quizás no lo podrías lograr, pese a eso lo intentarías, intentarías defender todo aquello que te gustaba y amabas, desde la casa en la que estabas viviendo hasta los compañeros que te habías hecho dentro del camino que te había tocado recorrer.

Pero claro, tú también tenías tus prioridades, a las cuales ibas nombrando mentalmente mientras jurabas lealtad de manera pública a tu nación. Tu objetivo, era proteger a tus amigas más cercanas, Rose y Jade. Y a su familia, Roxy y Jake. Proteger a tu familia, o lo más cercano que tenías a eso, Jane. Proteger a quien era las personas que entre muchos era considerados los más fuertes soldados en batallar en un mano a mano, Drik y su hermano, la persona con la que habías estado conversando hace unos momentos, tu mejor amigo, definitivamente indispensable en tu vida, pese a toda la historia que llevaban y estas seguro, lo mucho que lo habías herido.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Soy una procastinadora con P mayúscula, pese a eso, quiero comenzar y acabar con unos proyectos que tengo aquí antes de comenzar con otros que tengo en mente o escritos en un cuaderno, so(?), espero que haya sido de su interés estos capítulos de "Introducción"(?) por llamarlos así, quienes me lean deben saber que los capítulos que se vienen serán más fáciles de entender y se realizarán de una manera más lineal. En fin, yo me despido diciendo que pronto sabrán más de mi(?), muajaja(?)<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3:- Decisiones-

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, yo solo soy una alma más de una congregación nada religiosa

* * *

><p>Notas previas del autor: Yo auí me disculpo, siempre aparezco y reaparezco luego de mucho, pero bueno les traigo a mis homos favos. Yo diría que si no entienden algo y necesitan expllicación, me lo digan para editar capítulos anteriores, en el caso de que si, y que no les molesten mucho la cantidad de saltos que ha dado la historia hasta aquí pues es un gusto a aquellos que me leen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Decisiones-<strong>

== Han pasado algunos años desde que te condecorarán capitán.

Nunca pensaste que este trabajo fuese sencillo, pero nunca te imaginase que fuese tan difícil, tu nunca habías sido muy bueno debatiéndote con temas poco morales, pero te toco aprender, te convertiste en poco tiempo en una persona mas seria, mas calculadora, y aunque procurabas mantener una sonrisa en tu rostro, no siempre lo lograbas.

Nadie podía culparte, tu trabajo era pesado, eran papeleos, citas y continuos viajes a las zonas de guerra. A pesar de todo lo que habías luchado para poder hacer que esta guerra se acabara y cese el fuego, parecía que a los alterinianos no les interesaba. Tus cartas nunca llegaban, o las respuestas tampoco te llegaban, a veces te preguntabas si es que se perdían en el viaje o simplemente a la gente del país vecino les gustaba la miseria, la pobreza, y el olor a sangre que corría inclusive a través de los ríos.

Aunque claro, eso no era toda la razón por la cual tu habías cambiado de humor, ahora que eras capitán, no podías ver a tus amigos con la misma regularidad con la que lo hacías antes. Obviamente los veías, eran tus subordinados, pero la relación que tenían no era la misma. Jade pasaba ocupada explorando junto a Jake la mayor parte del tiempo. Con Rose luego de unos cuantos roces amorosos fallidos y tras enterarse de que de alguna manera la usabas como un remplazo de alguien que era igual de cercano a ella, actualmente su comunicación no iba más de unos cuantos saludos y conversaciones casuales en el bar y por ultimo estaba Dave Strider.

Tu relación con quien se volvió tu mejor amigo en las épocas en las que habían pasado como cadetes, era parecida a la de Rose, pero quizás y de una manera u otra fue peor, aun recuerdas ese contacto que tuvieron, ese beso que claro pese a que fue el único, fue el resultado de muchas noches pensando en el en más de una forma, sabías que esto había sido como veneno. Si bien te trataba como lo hacía con todo el mundo, al momento de hablarte y tras las gafas en las que se ocultaba tu sabías que había un solo sentimiento: Resentimiento. Ese sentimiento que había nacido no solo de lo que le negaste, no no de haber querido remplazarlo con alguien más.

Aunque no debería quejarse, esto para ambos era exactamente lo mismo, tu lo habías visto salir con muchas personas, y no podías hacer nada para evitar aquello. Si crees que te confundiste, pues si, pero creías que era lo mejor, no es como si es que necesitases más preocupaciones en tu vida. O bueno, era de lo que intentabas convencerte, pese a que la mayoría del tiempo, no lo lograses y bajo las circunstancias, no sea nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Striderr.

Siendo ese el caso, tras firmar un par de papeles más, pediste que llamasen a Dave Strider y al subcapitan, su hermano mayor, Dirk Strider, ambos líderes de las tropas especiales. Roxy había ideado un plan para intentar atravesar las barreras de la comunicación alterniana, pero si es que lo lograba, ellos deberían estar listos para lo que sea que se presentará luego.

Esperaste unos minutos hasta que llegaran, ambos personajes con el uniforme especial de las fuerzas armadas con la única diferencia que el Strider menor tenía un hermoso decorado en rojo escarlata, muy parecido al color de sus ojos, pero que no desentonaban en su piel por que la tela en su mayoría era blanca, tal como su piel.

—Muy buenas tardes caballeros—Lo saludaste con formalidad, lastimosamente no podías dejar que el resto te vea siendo una persona suave…. Aunque esto no fuera precisamente, como eras tu en realidad—Les comentaron el plan de Roxy, ¿verdad?

Afirmaron al unísono. —Si saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad? —Les sonreíste un poco más pícaro, sabías esa respuesta, no había manera que el par de hermanos no supiera lo que tenían que hacer. Ellos volvieron a hablar al unísono, dando su palabra de fe a que harían bien las cosas. —Esta vez, deberán viajar con Jade y Jake a la frontera e ir a ver la parte más débil por donde se puede cruzar, la zona de Skia esta libre de vigilancia. —Les replicaste, ellos asintieron. — Una vez que estén allí, quiero que vigilen, no dejen pasar a nadie por que si es que el plan de Roxy sale como lo esperamos tendrán mucho trabajo—Intentas usar el tono de voz más serio que puedes.

Ellos asienten—Suspiras y miras a Dirk para luego mirar a Dave. —¡Pueden irse! —Les replicas esperando a que salgan de la habitación y se ocupen en preparase.

Y así lo hacen o al menos de manera aparente, tu no sabes más, porque prácticamente bajas la mirada para seguir concentrándote en los papeles.

De vuelta a la rutina. O bueno, eso es lo que intentabas, pero Dave siempre lograba sorprenderte.

* * *

><p>== Tu nombres es Dave Strider y no puedes creer lo mucho que cambiaron en poco tiempo, tienen aproximadamente 23 años y han pasado dos años desde el incidente del beso.<p>

Y si eres sincero, no te molesto el hecho de que John Egbert no quisiera nada contigo, no es como si es que esperases que te correspondiese en el tiempo en el que lo hiciste. Pero hay algo que cambio tu opinión, un poco de tiempo después, claro que no fue por que veías como John buscaba chicas para salir. Pero que no te malinterprenten, las chicas con las que salía te recordaban mucho a ti, aparte de Rose que lastimosamente fue víctima de sus juegos, todas las chicas eran rubias, de cabello corto y ojos claros.

Quizás eras un poco paranoide, pero algo dentro de ti te decía que l intentaba buscarte en alguien más. Una vez más, cualquiera te llamaría paranoide, pero lo habías visto muchas veces mientras tenía sus actos amorosos con las chicas, y jamás las moraba a los ojos. Como si quien estuviera buscando a otra persona en esa persona. Y esa persona eras tu. Esta bien, tampoco es como si es que estuvieses seguro, pero Rose te dijo algo así hace no mucho y bueno, ella tiene cierto poder especial para hablar con la gente y descrubrir que es lo que piensan, así que le creerías.

Pero no, para ese momento ya estabas demasiado apegado al chico Egbert y en vez de odiarlo o resentirte como te hubiese gustado, hiciste otra cosa que te servía de mucho, creaste una barrera aun más grande que cuando te conoció y aunque hablaban y tenías el mismo trato irónico, no dejabas que se acerque a ti como algo más.

Aunque había algo que te molestaba y era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos. El hecho de que te subestimara, y a tu hermano. Pero por sobre eso que te tratasen como cualquier idiota que estaba en el lugar. No, no te era agradable y no, no era de las cosas que podías soportar.

Siendo ese el caso y aunque en un inicio pensabas en simplemente salir del lugar, al momento que iban saliendo te acercaste a Dirk y le dijiste que se adelante, tu te quedarías un rato más para hablar con tu mejor amigo Egbert. Ell te miró, intentando desifrar lo que había detrás de tus palabras.

Algo te decía que el sabía de lo suyo pese a que nunca le hayas comentado nada al respecto. Era muy perceptivo en lo que se trataba de ti, a la final el te había criado.

Una vez que salió de la sala, te diste la media vuelta y intentaste hablar con Egbert. —Egbert.

Llamaste su atención, para luego de ello apegarte a la pared. —Te has convertido en un grandioso capitán. —Le comentas en tono medio sarcástico. —Pese a eso, entro los dos debemos admitir que aun tienes tus fallas. —Reflejas en tu rostro una sonrisa imperceptible, pero de alguna manera, lo estabas juzgando, no lo mentirías. —Aunque a veces, pierdes de vista lo importante. —Vuelves a comentar—En todo esto que estas planeando hacer con Roxy, no crees que necitaras a alguien que vigile este espacio también.

Alzo la mirada, como si es que hubieses dicho algo que el no sabía y que al parecer le interesaba oír.

—¡A si!, y tu por que crees que necesitamos gente que haga guardia aquí, no crees que conmigo y Rose es suficiente—Te replico con cierto tono de molestia, pese a eso, tu asentiste, no es que no confiaras en el si no a su vez, no confiabas en el enemigo y por más que aquí fueran muy aptos, ninguno como un Strider.

—Podrías enviar solo a mi hermano, el podría hacer el trabajo mientras yo me quedo aquí para ayudar—El arqueo las cejas. —¿Te quieres quedar aquí? —Pregunto el aún sin entender, como es que habías llegado a aquella conclusión.

—Si no es mucha molestia para el señor general—Le dices, el solo se muerde el labio, y estas seguro qye te dirá que no, sin embargo, luego de ello alza la mirada con algo de resignación.

—Haz lo que quieras—Te dice. —Si es que algo sale mal, te irás preso…—Sabías que nada así sucedería, a la final confiabas en tu hermano, el te había enseñado todo lo que sabías.

—¡Trato hecho! —Lo dices para luego salir de la habitación. —nos vemos luego en el bar.

* * *

><p>Como verán en este fic explorare parte de la personalidad un poco más seria de John, por que pese a que la mayoria del tiempo es feliz, es un ser humano igual y es imposible que las cosas no lo afecten como tal, aun más si es que lo que tenía como "objetivo" no lo puede cumplir.<p>

PD1: Siento mucho si piensan que avanza lento, pero no conozco otra manera de escribir

PD2: Si existe un dedazo por allí, perdón.

PD3: Para quien conozca la cuenta en FF Random'Purple'Stars, sepa que prósimos proyectos JohnDave los subiré allá, aunque no ndejaré el DaveJade que tengo aquí y posiblemente aquí suba mis fics de otros fandoms que no sean HS, y otras parejas que no sean JohnDave(?)

Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y les recuerdo que aunque suba cada 1000 años este fic va dedicado a mi querida Aki, ella sufrirá de feels yo lo se(?)


	5. Capitulo 4: -¡Quédate!-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HS no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Andrew Hussie

* * *

><p><span><em>-¡Quedate!.-<em>

== Strider a veces era una persona muy molesta.

O más que eso a veces era una persona muy confiada, sin embargo, acabaste haciendo caso a sus palabras, es cierto que tenían que quedarse con gente. Pero como se lo dijiste, deberías bastar junto con Rose, no esperabas para nada el hecho en el que te pidiera quedarse. Maldición. Tú no pudiste luchar contra él. O fueron esas cosas que estabas pensando un poco antes las que te lo impidieron.

Quizás fueron ambas. Pero no era momento para arrepentirse ahora, sino más bien modificar de manera ligera tu plan. Está bien, sabías que la especialidad de Dave era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso lo pondrías a vigilar los espacios más importantes y te resultaría suficiente. Todo eso lo pensabas, mientras acababas el papeleo. Esto siempre era de una manera u otra, algo pesado y horrible que tenías que hacer. Pese a eso, lo hacías esperando en un rato más, hacer un poco de espacio para ir al bar.

No, no es como si es que como una persona que estaba encargada de todo un pelotón debiera visitar esos lugares, sin embargo, había veces que tenías que distraerte. No eras precisamente de las personas que bebían hasta perder la conciencia, pero siempre ibas a ese lugar a preguntar acerca de un poco de información que a veces corría entre las tropas y no llegaba a las personas de tu rango.

Siendo ese el caso, tras unas cuantas horas, ahora mismo estabas en marcha al lugar, siendo así, no te costó demasiado llegar al lugar. Pese a eso, grande fue tu sorpresa cuando te diste cuenta que el rubio no se encontraba allí. No, no sería la primera vez que te deja plantado por irse con alguien más, así que no tenías nada que hacer más que hacerte al ambiente. Siendo ese el caso, te acercaste a la barra, para pedir que la gente te sirviera y así fue.

Apenas llegaste, pediste una cerveza, y comenzaste a beber en silencio, para escuchar lo que decían los cadetes.

— ¡Escuchaste el ultimo rumor! —Decía uno, sin más.

— ¿Cuál de todos? —Responde el otro, parecían dos viejas chismosas, tu solo eras una persona que se incluía.

—Yo, solo se dé uno. Podríamos intercambiar información. —Dice el cadete con cierto tono de misterio, tú pensabas si es que realmente ganaban algo guardándose algo dentro de las tropas. Aunque claro, no opinabas por que no te concernía.

—Oí que los del alto mando quieren infiltrarse en el sistema de información del pueblo de alternia, y que sea como sea de eso saldrá nuestra nueva misión. Ir a defender la frontera.

— ¿Otra vez? —Escuchas que responde con cierta sorpresa. Para luego suspirar—Creía que el general nos daría un descanso, para poder ir a ver a mi familia.

Tú te tensas un poco, ojala pudieras hacer aquello, te gustaría que cada uno de ellos, lo hiciera, pero por más que de momento les doliera tu sabías que de una manera u otra, lo que hacías era por un bien mayor. Estabas a punto de entrar una vez más, en tus pensamientos, cuando la risa de la persona a la que escuchabas te saca de tu lapso mental.

Y te reviras a ver solo como el que acaba de reír golpea al otro en la espalda, como quien le estuviera dando ánimos. Tú te imaginaste haciendo algo así, por alguna razón, pensabas que quizás y ojala fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con esta guerra de una buena vez. Te muerdes el labio inferior para luego escucharlos hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Y el otro rumor? —Le pregunta el uno al otro. —Creo que tiene que ver con los hermanos Strider, escuche que uno se viene con nosotros y el otro se queda.

Tu todo eso ya lo sabías. A la final tú ya dabas las órdenes, debiste ignorarlos a partir de allí, pero seguiste escuchando.

—Por allí se dice que el que se queda, se queda por asuntos de cosas amorosas. Escuche que anda en un romance con una de las cocineras. —Tú, que estabas bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida que supone deberías estar tomando, asientas el vaso con algo de fuerza. A si, era esa la razón por la que quería quedarse, y tú fuiste demasiado estúpido para no notarlo. Pero bueno, ya no sabrías como decirle que no ahora. Siendo ese el caso, solo bajaste la cabeza, no estabas acostumbrado a ocultarte entre esta gente, pero así lo hiciste. Por alguna razón, los rumores de hoy no le hacían bien a tu moral, y nadie quiere un capitán deprimido a su lado, siendo ese el caso, hiciste algo de espacio. Y te fuiste a la esquina más cercana que encontraste para recargarte en la pared.

Si, en momentos como estos, las cosas que bebías te sabían aún mejor que nunca. Pasaban como si fueran jugo.

Eras John Egbert y en momentos como estos en los que estabas mucho más susceptible, el trago era un buen amigo. Lo que debió haber comenzado como un trago, pronto se convirtieron en dos, tres, cuatro, y luego ya ni si quiera los podías contar. Pronto comenzaste a sentir como los jóvenes te reconocían, pero no se acercaban. Temían de una manera u otra pensabas.

Pero a medida entre más tomabas, menos te importaba tu puesto. Al diablo con ser capitán. Al diablo con estas cosas, a veces te gustaría poder no haber querido en esto, a veces solo sueñas con esos momentos en los que solías estar con tu padre….

Si, de allí nacías las ganas de seguir tomando. Querías ver si es que de una manera u otra comenzaba a quitarse de ti, esa amargura que medio cargabas desde aquel tiempo. Porque si, a medida en la que pasaron los años, la nostalgia lo único que hacía es crecer y si bien en conciencia te ayudaba mantenerte en pie, y no olvidar tu objetivo, con unos cuantos tragos, estas cosas se volvían tu más grande fantasma.

* * *

><p>== Tu nombres es Dave Strider y las cosas que haces las haces por preocupación.<p>

Es un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta la barrera que le ponías a John, pero era la verdad. Con el paso del tiempo John se había vuelto o muy idiota o muy confiado. O ambas, y a veces se le olvidaba que debía tener todo tipo de arsenal a su favor aún más cuando iba a lanzar un plan de largo alcance.

Pero bueno, lograste convencerlo y eso era lo que importaba. Luego del día seguiste haciendo el trabajo igual que siempre. Fuiste a visitar a Rose y luego a Jade y te pusiste a conversar con ellas un rato y tras despedirte de Jade te disponías a ir a tu habitación. Era realmente tarde a la final, sin embargo, algo te detuvo en el camino y eran dos de esos cadetes que nunca solían estar a tiempo en las cosas que debían hacerse en las primeras horas en la mañana, estaban borrachos. Pero venían riendo y murmurando cosas. Entre ellas, y la razón por la cual no avanzaste a la habitación, fue una que John era el protagonista.

—No-no sabía que el general bebía aaaaasí—Comentaron tartamudeando, y sin mucho sentido— ¡Yo ni si quiera hic sabía que el capitán bebía! —Respondió el otro. —Parecía un boboooo, allí sentado y gritando ¿No lo crees? —dice él. Y tú arqueas una ceja. No era bueno que la gente lo viera así, y que ellos lo vieran así, no significaba nada bueno para la reputación de John.

—No puedo creer, que alguien así sea el que nos guíe hic a la guerra—Tú te cruzas de brazos. Odiabas que la gente hablase mal de tu mejor amigo, pero no ponías hacer nada, si es que lo que decían era verdad, se lo tenía merecido. Pese a eso, no quería decir que te quedaras de brazos cruzados, siendo ese el caso, con la pose más orgullosa y plena que encontraste, te acercaste a ellos.

— ¡Alto! ¡Firmes cadetes! —Gritaste en tono de orden y pese a lo ebrios que estaban intentaron parase lo más rectos posibles, tu reíste para tus adentros, habían cosas como estas que te encantaban de tu trabajo. — ¡Oí que murmuraban algo de su capitán! —Les dices con tono un poco fastidiado. — ¿Saben lo que le pasa a la gente que no es leal o que no aprecia a la gente que está en su mismo bando? —Les preguntas, intentando sonar duro, sabía que lo conseguirías, era imposible que no.

Ellos con cierto miedo se miraron las caras para luego mirarte. —Pues lo que le pasa a cualquier traidor—Les respondes, mientras tomas tu espada con una mano, y haces un gesto de corte en tu cuello con la otra. Ellos entienden rápido el mensaje. No, no es que fueras a matarlos o algo parecido, pero necesitabas que no esparzan rumores innecesarios, no convienen esas cosas dentro de una milicia en plena guerra. — ¡Ahora bien!, señores, antes de ir a sus cuartos les aconsejo que dejen de hablar de esa manera—No importa hacer un poco más de presión ¿No?

Ellos asintieron.

— ¿Además que les parece si me dicen de donde vinieron para ir a conversar a la dueño a que no los deje entrar?

Asintieron una vez más, y luego uno de ellos, te lo dijo sabías que estaban en el bar.

Te encaminaste, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Comenzaste a caminar con toda la rapidez que te daban tus piernas. Y a medida en la que te acercabas al lugar, comienzas a gritar. —Jooooooooooooohn.

No, no era algo que hicieras siempre, es más, no gritabas pero en vista que se trataba de tratar con un ebrio, no lo dudaste ni por un momento.

Volviste a llamar—Joooooohn.

Y entre la gente que estaba ebria allí, alguien grito presente a medida de que alzaba el brazo para llamar tu atención. Te acercaste a ese lugar. — ¿John? —Le preguntaste asegurándote que era el, pero al ver sus ojos azules, sabías que era el de inmediato. Y pese a que podrás perderte días enteros en su mirada ahora lo miras con algo de molestia. Y él te mira con algo de rabia también.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí tonto? —Le preguntas. — ¿Es que acaso ya has olvidado que ocupas puesto de capitán o qué?

John te mira con cierta rabia y con cierta decepción, no te sorprende, hace años que se habían puesto las cosas así entre ustedes.

—Eres un hic maldito Strider, me dejaste plantado aquí. —Dice mientras alza de sus brazos, y lo deja caer enseguida, porque le pesaba demasiado, para mantenerlos alzados.

—No, no arrregla nadaaa que hayas venido, ya es tarde. —Te dice, mientras se recoge de hombros contra el muro en el que esta apoyado en este momento.

Tú te quedaste pensando por unos momentos. Y tras pensarlo mucho, recordaste, que si le dijiste algo así, pero no esperaste que fuera a tomárselo en serio. Eso de ir al bar, es decir, normalmente cuando hacía papeleos no lo hacía. Así que no podía culparte.

—Tu nunca sueles tomarme en serio en momentos así—Le dices quejándote. —No fue mi intención—Te justificas, pero él hace como si es que no te mirara.

—Sabeeees, a veces como estas quisiera que las cosas entre nosotros fueran diferentes—Sabes a lo que se refería, pero no quieres falsas esperanzas y peor aún de la boca de un ebrio. Sabes que los ebrios a veces dicen cosas de lo que luego pueden arrepentirse.

—No juegues con migo Egbert, mejor párate y ¡Vamos! —Le dices, topeando suavemente su brazo, él se cruza y sabes que está haciendo su peso para atrás, pero no te importa, tienes la suficiente fuerza como para alzarlo.

Tras pelear un poco con él y forcejar un poco, logras hacer que se suba en tu espalda. No, sabes que en momentos así, no deberías sentir emoción, ni nada por el estilo, pero no puedes evitarlo, tu corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Pero de una manera u otra, sabes que para mañana John no se acordará de nada, así que lo dejas pasar.

—Muy bien, ahora te quedas allí—Le dices en tono de orden.

Él te mira con cierto fastidio, y a medida en la que acomoda su mejilla sobre tu espalda, te habla, y suena como si es que estuviera haciendo un puchero— ¡Tú no me das ordeeenes hic!

Tu solo te dejas llevar por esta discusión sin sentido que tienen y le respondes como crees más conveniente. —No esperes que te haga caso en el estado en el que estas.

Él se acomoda un poco más, y murmura un par de maldiciones contra tu persona antes de quedarse medio dormido.

John era un estúpido niño adorable. No sabías como el llego a ser capitán o más bien lo sabías, pero a veces era increíble ver cómo podía desempeñar dos papeles tan diferentes. Y tú que lo conocías en más de sus perfiles, sabías que esto solo era una parte de él. Pero era lo que lo hacía de alguna manera especial, y lo que hacía héroe de muchos, era lo que lo hacia la persona que tu más admirabas. Tu héroe.

—You idiot—Le susurras, antes de seguir moviéndote. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>== Días atrás pero no demasiados.<p>

= = Tu nombre era, o más bien es Karkat Vantas. Tú eres el comandante general supremo de este grupo de idiotas.

Tu misión es conseguir acabar esta guerra. No entiendes como es que se hizo tan grande un problema tan pequeño. Algo que comenzó por un poco de tierra comenzó a hacerse algo tan grande que comenzó a cobrar vidas de muchos inocentes.

Tú naciste huérfano, por lo que no puedes saber por qué mierdas sucede todo esto, lo que si puedes saber es que es algo molesto. Y se volvió el doble de molesto desde que llegaste a la posición a la que estas. Que si lo planeaste, pues no, solo te gustaba que la gente te siga. Por lo general dabas consejos y eso te llevo a llevarte con las esferas más grandes de lo que tú considerabas imponente en el lugar.

Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que, tu objetivo no ha cambiado, lo único que quieres es acabar con esto de una vez y por todas. Quieres que el general de la nación vecina ceda. Parece y por rumores que has escuchado y por lo que te han dicho el grupo de idiotas que manejas como compañeros, quien está al cargo de la otra milicia a las que ustedes se enfrentan es un idiota.

Confías en tus compañeros plenamente como para poder dar por certero eso. Así que de momento no te preocupas demasiado por eso.

Hace ya un tiempo Eridan te presento un proyecto, se la había pasado armando una serie de tácticas. No eran malas, pero paso un tiempo antes de que realmente comenzaras a pensar que alguna de ellas servía. Hasta claro, hace un poco de tiempo atrás que con junto a Vriska te presentaron cierta información que podía ser algo importante dentro de esta misión. Así que debían probarlo.

Siendo ese el caso, llamaste a las dos personas que creías más apropiadas para una situación de infiltración.

—Ustedes cerebros huecos ¿han entendido lo que tienen que hacer?

La chica asintió y el chico del cabello largo asintió también. —No te prrreocupes Karkat, haremos que esto sea pan comido.

El otro chico que siempre se había caracterizado por no ser precisamente de las personas que te querían demasiado, solo te miro con algo de desagrado. —Tal cual, lo dijo Nepeta, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, no hace falta que molestes con eso. Somos suficientes mi tecnología y yo. —El comento con cierto tono de rabia, era algo muy propio de su persona.

—Entonces muevan sus traseros del lugar y largo, los quiero aquí vivos me entienden. No dudaré en maldecirlos si es que no regresan con vida.

Ellos asintieron.

Ahora lo único que te queda hacer es esperar.

* * *

><p>= = De nuevo en el presente.<p>

== Una vez más eres John Egbert, estas... ni si quiera sabes en donde estas, lo que si puedes decir es que estas seguro porque lo último que recuerdas es estar en la espalda de Dave. O eso era un sueño.

Si bien no estás en la conciencia pura, abres tus ojos para ver al rubio, está en el filo de la cama sentado. Se está agarrando uno de los hombros, con su mano contraria. Sí, eso quiere decir que estuviste pesado y que se está desestresando. Si te arrepientes, pues si un poco, pero al estar aun sin la suficiente conciencia como para sentir culpa y disculparte, no lo haces.

Lo miras, y te dedicas plenamente a eso, por unos momentos. Hasta que él se da cuenta y se da la vuelta para verte.

—Debes dejar de ser un idiota. —Te dice. —Tú intentas escapar, pero el cuerpo te pesa demasiado, para ello, así que te das la vuelta como si quisieras darle las espaldas.

Él te golpea con fuerza las piernas, no te hiere, pero es para que no lo dejes colgado, lo sabes, no es que le guste mucho que le hagan eso.

Siendo ese el caso, se acerca un poco a ti, y tú no puedes evitar mirarlo de reojo, quizás porque sabes que no se acercará a tu cara a mirar si lo ves, es atencional, pero no es un acosador o algo por el estilo.

—La gente no te respetará si haces cosas como esas.

Te dice, tú que no habías hablado respondes. —Como si me importara.

Frunces el ceño.

—Yo sé que si lo hace. —Te dice con cierto tono de melancolía. —Esa es la razón por la que entraste en la milicia ¿No es así? Porque a diferencia de idiotas como yo, la gente te importa.

Tú le haces un sonido con la garganta, algo así como un quejido.

El solo mueve la cabeza.

—La próxima vez no te sacaré de problemas.

Tú no necesitas que él te saque de problemas o ¿sí?

Pero si te gusta que este al pendiente tuyo. Es complicado de entender, pero decir que su relación es algo inestable sería lo más apropiado.

—Me cuidaré una próxima vez—Le dices, luego de ello te das la vuelta para ver su espalda una vez más.

—Creo que se va haciendo hora de que me marche—Te dice, tu querías decirle algo, mover tu cuerpo, pero nada pasa.

— ¡Cuídate! Mañana será el gran día. —Te dice mientras se levanta de la cama.

En el interior, quieres detenerlo, lo sabes, quisieras pedirle que se quede pero no lo haces.

— ¡Cuídate tú también! —Es lo único que llegas a decir, para luego mirarlo salir a través de la puerta.

Cierras los ojos, e intentas quedarte dormido, estabas seguro que casi lo haces o que lo hiciste por un poco de tiempo. Pero no te dura mucho. Abres los ojos, y ves a dos personajes que no conoces, pero por el color de su piel sabes de qué se trata. Aún estas demasiado ebrio para defenderte, forcejeas por unos minutos, pero uno de ellos se te adelanta y te tapa la boca con un trapo.

¡Mierda!

"Dave, Daveeee, DAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Es lo que quieres gritar, sabes que debería escucharte, no salía hace mucho y solía tener la mala costumbre de no dormir hasta tarde. Aunque claro, no lo logras.

¿Por qué ahora?

Te preguntas.

Luego lo único que puedes ver es negro.

* * *

><p>Yo actualizando esto luego de algo así como un mes(?)<p> 


	6. -Historias que nos unen-

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al Hussie, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer cosas bonitas.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>-Historias que se unen-<em>**

== Tu nombre es Eridan Ampora y supiste que tu plan salió a la perfección. O bueno, eso hasta lo que te contó la araña quien fue la encargada de ver que las cosas estuviesen saliendo como lo esperabas.

Quisieras decir que todo es así, sin embargo, no, no lo es. Esto es solo el principio para que las cosas salgan bien. Has demostrado que puedes ser una pieza útil para los juegos que juegan, así que puedes pasar con orgullo en frente de Feferi y presentarte a ver a que es a lo que llegan, te preparas luego de un suspiro y sales por la puerta encaminándote al cuarto ajeno. La gente que te ve pasar por los pasillos se asusta e inclusive se hace un lado.

No los culpas, con el paso de los años te has ganado fama de ser un tipo demasiado sanguinario, y los más pequeños te temen, incluso los de la zona en la que viven. Nadie quiere toparse contigo, al menos no cuando llevas el rifle a la mano. Se dice que nunca has fallado un tiro, y es verdad a excepción de cuando eras muy pequeño nunca has fallado en un blanco. Aunque claro, no te parecía suficiente razón para que la gente se alejara de esa manera, aunque quizás si era mejor así, ya que estas seguro que incluso entre tu gente no te acercarías a todos.

Una vez que llegas al cuarto de tu luz, golpeas la puerta. Pero no escuchas que te devuelvan una respuesta desde adentro. En vez de esto. Escuchas como alguien que tú conoces por su voz, te dice algo que te duele en el orgullo. — Ella no está allí genio. Hace días que salió con Sollux para una expedición, mientras tú estabas obsesionado con que las cosas salgan bien, Karkat los mando a ver que estaba pasando en las fronteras, salieron con Kanaya.

Ella se encontraba cruzada de brazos, siempre con una expresión de autosuficiencia. ¿Por qué así esto? ¿Acaso lo disfrutaba?

Dejaste escapar un bufido. Y acabar golpeando tu cabeza con la puerta, un par de veces y con algo de fuerza. Ella solo movió la cabeza. Debías verte tan patético, pero no podías hacer nada, te sentías de esa manera. Las cosas con Feferi siempre salían de esta manera, parecía un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar. Maldición.

Acabaste por darte la vuelta y apegar el cuerpo a la puerta para mirar a Vriska. — ¿Estas contenta?

Ella asiente.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de que estas perdido. —Frunciste el ceño.

— ¿Y eso? — Respondiste.

—Creo que eso te ayuda a crecer.

No entendías, y cada vez más te enfurruñabas más. Ella solo te observaba, pero pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en frustración. — ¿Es que acaso no entiendes genio?, ¿tanto cerebro no te permite darte cuenta de las cosas?

Estuviste a punto de alzarle la voz, pero no fue hasta que ella te tomo de la camisa que te quedaste quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—De verdad el cerebro que tienes no te sirve para nada más que para ser un nerd. Pero bueno, te lo explicaré, si dejas de preocuparte por Feferi y su vida, comenzarás a preocuparte más por las cosas que te rodean. Las cosas importantes como el resto de tus compañeros.

Y te mostro sus dientes, estaba realmente enojada. No sabías ni si quiera el por qué, pero por el tono en el que te hablaba te negabas a responder. Quieras o no Vriska era de esas pocas personas que escuchabas, sin reprochar demasiado. Al menos no cuando andaba en el plan que estaba ahora mismo.

—Si dejaras tu obsesión, te dieras cuenta de esto… — tu mente por unos momentos proceso, lo que te decía, pero no encontraba algo que se le relacione. ¿Qué? A que se refería con "esto". Pero no fue hasta que sentiste un pequeño roce de sus manos en tus mejillas, y comenzaste a sentir su respiración mucho más cercana. Es que caíste en cuenta a que se refería. En cuestión de segundos, la distancia entre ustedes dos se fue aminorando hasta que resulto un beso.

Pero no era para nada como hubieras querido que fuese. Como te lo imaginabas, esperabas que fuere algo delicado. Pero en vez de eso, fue apasionado y podrías decir que inclusive un poco salvaje, tanto así que en el momento en el que te mordió no supiste cómo reaccionar. No, no estabas acostumbrado a que otra persona tomara el control de situaciones amorosas o este tipo de situaciones, pero para nada fue algo que te disgustase, es más estas seguro que lo correspondiste. Si, este seguro que así lo hiciste y esa fue la razón por la que se extendió más de lo que debía.

Aunque creías que eso es lo que esperaba Vriska, por que no pareció molestarse por eso. Solo lo disfrutaron y dejaron que sucediese. Hasta que claro, llego en el momento en el que se terminó. Y ella solo comenzó a caminar.

Tú te quedaste en la puerta, anonadado. Realmente querías preguntarle a Vriska que había sido eso. Pero tú tampoco lo entendías, porque si es que lo entendieses, no le hubieses dado aquel beso. Solo te quedaste allí pensando, y analizando tus propias conductas.

¿Es que acaso estabas tan desesperado?

¿O es que solo estabas cansado de esperar a Feferi?

Quizás eran ambas.

No lo sabías.

* * *

><p>== Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, y aparentemente todo ha salido bien por el momento.<p>

Es decir, los planes de Eridan habían salido bien hasta el momento. Sabías que gracias a Vriska había podido armar el plan en un principio. Ya que entre sus tropas corrió una información importante. Y era vital. Para acabar con la guerra entonces, ustedes decidieron hacer las cosas quizás un poco más sencillas. Decidieron secuestrar a quien creían que era el quien movía los hilos por debajo de las tablas, haciendo que ambas naciones no pudieran llegar a la paz por más que hubiesen conversaciones en las fronteras. Habías mandado a Nepeta y a Equius a encargarse de eso.

Y bien, ahora estaban con un prisionero de guerra.

Tenías muchas preguntas que hacerle. Cualquiera pensaría que para alguien que llegaba a tu nivel de mando no era importante, pero querías preguntar: ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Qué ganaba haciendo que ambas naciones se ataquen?

Pensando en todo esto, te encaminaste hasta las celdas donde estaba el prisionero, mientras se dirigías al lugar, chasqueabas tu lengua un poco. Un mal hábito que te habías ganado cuando reprimías la frustración. Pero bueno, no tardaste demasiado, y allí estabas, abriste la puerta y lo miraste.

Coincidía con el físico que les había dictado Vriska. Cabellos negros, gafas, el cuerpo no tan ancho. Incluso tenía pecas en sus mejillas. El traje ya que era noche no se distinguía muy bien, pero era algo que no importaba demasiado.

Golpeaste los barrotes a ver si es que tenía algún efecto en el hombre que estaba allí adentro, y para tu sorpresa te diste cuenta que estaba despierto. Y pronto, fue alzando su mirada, para clavarla en tus ojos. Allí supiste que acababas de cometer un error. Si bien la apariencia coincidía, había algo en él que no coincidía con el perfil de Vriska. Y eran los ojos, que supone, deberían ser esmeralda, pero estos se ven azules, pero tenían un color lo suficientemente claro, para contrastar con la oscuridad. Dándole un aspecto, bastante fuerte al prisionero. Te quedaste unos segundos ensimismados mirando, hasta que escuchaste lo que tenía que decirte el chico que estaba botado allí.

—No ganaras nada teniéndome aquí, sabes. Yo sé que soy alguien importante, pero si es que ustedes tuvieron la habilidad para sacarme, nosotros tendremos la misma habilidad para abrirnos paso a alternia.

Y miro al piso de nuevo. —Esto, dará otra maldita guerra y las vidas que se tomen, será su responsabilidad oíste. —Respiro con algo de exasperación. Tu querías hacer lo mismo, aun así, no comprendías que es lo que quería decirte. — ¿Qué estas balbuceando idiota?

—Nada que no sepas.

Replico el otro.

— ¿Y que se supone que se? Según tú. —Le comentas confiado, no eres precisamente bueno obligando a que la gente te de información, pero crees que aparentando muchas cosas, puedes hacerlo, al menos, siempre te ha servido cuando se trata de Terezi.

Estuvieron envueltos en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el otro chico inflo su pecho. Y comenzó a gritarte, dudando en un principio si hacerlo o no-.

—No te hagas el gracioso, secuestras al capitán, no, al general del ejército y vas a pretender que no lo sabes. Es obvio que quieren guerra, que quieren ganas algo que no sé qué es, pero no se detienen por más que mandemos comisiones para arreglar las cosas. ¿Qué demonios les pasa? No están cansados de ver morir a su gente, a sus amigos, a todo aquel que les importa. No están cansados de que esta, esta guerra acabe no solo con las personas que están vivas si no con… los lazos.

Se encoge un poco, y luego guarda silencio. Tu solo lo escuchas pensando que lo que él te acaba de decir, es exactamente lo que piensan ustedes de ellos. Pero no lo ibas a debatir con un prisionero. Aún más cuando te dice que es el general del otro ejército, ya que si es verdad, lo que se les viene por delante será algo bastante grave. Aunque claro, tampoco te quedas tan tranquilo, no eras precisamente la persona más paciente o la más tranquila para ignorar todo lo que acababan de decir, así que golpeaste la pared cercana, un par de veces. Solo cuando estuviste tranquilo, te acercaste a los barrotes una vez más, con intenciones de hablar con el secuestrado.

—Si todo lo que me dices es verdad, y espero por un maldito demonio que no lo sea, quiere decir que recibiremos a tus tropas pronto.

Él no te responde, al parecer se quedó pensando en algo más. De lo que te dijo hace unos minutos. Tú te agarraste a los barrotes, y lo golpeaste, solo para llamar su atención.

—Responde cuando te hablo.

El alza la mirada, desafiante. —Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenías que saber, no sabrás nada más de mí, yo tengo personas que proteger.

Y no pudiste sentirte más identificado con aquello. Tú también los tenías, tenías que proteger tu ejército y el pueblo que se te había sido encomendado.

—Respóndeme una última pregunta. —Le dices, esperando que no te ignore esta vez, el asiente. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—John Egbert. Capitán Comandante de las fuerzas de Skia.

Te responde. Mientras tú te diriges a la salida. No olvidaras su nombre, si es quien dice ser, pronto vendrán personas en su búsqueda y tú tienes cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de aparecer con esto, y hacer aparecer a mis trolls preciosos.<p>

Lamento las demoras como siempre, pero seguiré actualizando para los que siguen la historia y por que lo quiero así también


End file.
